Sands of Time
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: Hermione goes back to the past to stop the rouge deatheaters that left to escape the punishment for their actions. She leaves with the knowledge that she can never again return to her life and her friends. She sets the events in motion that leads to the unity of magic in Camelot, the beginging of Avalon and maybe she can catch a certain Prince's attention
1. IMPORTANT

VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ BEFORE READING STORY! COMPLETELY CHANGES THE WAY YOU READ IT!

HARRY POTTER:  
THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE BATTLE MEANING MORE BEFORE HOGWARTS  
DUMBLEDORE IS STILL ALIVE HE AND SNAPE CONCOCTED A PLAN TO STAGE HIS DEATH  
BELLATRIX, GREYBACK AND SOME OTHER DEATH EATERS ESCAPED THE BATTLE AND BANDED TOGETHER!  
HERMIONE'S PARENTS GAIINED THEIR MEMORIES BACK  
HERMIONE GREW UP MEANING SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT – DESRIPTION PROVIDED AT BOTTOM OF PAGE

MERLIN:  
THIS IS SET A FEW EPISODES BEFORE UTHER DIED SO HE IS STILL KING, HE WILL STILL DIE A BIT INTO THE STORY BUT NOT THE WAY IT HAPPENED!  
GWEN AND ARTHUR ARE NOT TOGETHER BUT THEY ARE VERY GOOD FRIENDS!  
MORGANA IS NOT EVIL INSTEAD BOTH HER AND MORGAUSE GREW UP IN COURT AND IT WAS MORGAUSE WHO DID ALL OF THOSE BAD THINGS SHE IS NOW GONE BUT STILL ALIVE!  
IT WAS NOT LANCELOT WHO DIED BUT A DIFFERENT KNIGHT THAT ALSO KNEW ABOUT MERLIN'S MAGIC – LANCELOT DOES STILL KNOW ABOUT MERLIN!  
OTHERWISE ARTHUR IS STILL A PRAT – MERLIN A CLUMSY MANSERVANT – MORGANA A WOMAN OF NOBLE BIRTH AND GWEN A BEAUTIFUL MAIDSERVANT VYING FOR SOMEONES ATTENTION (NOT ARTHURS!)

DESCRIPTION OF HERMIONE GRANGER!  
HAIR: Loose ringlets down to hips, soft caramel brown with streaks of chocolate brown, red and gold  
SKIN: very light golden with no freckles  
EYES: large anime like, a mix between honey coloured and gold with flecks of green, long dark lashes  
FEATURES: small button nose, rose pink pouty lips, high cheekbones, arching eyebrows  
BODY: about 5,3 in height, long lean legs, slim muscled arms, faint outline of abs on stomach, firm DD breasts, dainty hands and feet  
SCARS: MUDLOOD carved into upper left arm, long healed cut across back, scarring on stomach, leg and arms, thin white scar across neck

EVERYONE ELSE STILL LOOKS THE SAME!

READ THIS BIT AND TELL ME IF IT LOOKS OKAY I NEED TO SEE IF THE LANGUAGE OF MAGIC SHOWS UP ON FANFICTION :D :D :D :D :D :D  
Είμαι φοβερό. Τα στοιχεία είναι φωτιά, νερό, γη και αέρας. Παρακαλούμε αναθεωρήστε όσο πιο συχνά μπορείτε, με καλές κριτικές ενθαρρύνει, και κακές κριτικές με απογοητεύουν. Επίσης, αν θέλετε να ξέρετε τι τραγούδια έβαλα σε ορισμένα κεφάλαια, ναι είμαι προσθέτοντας τραγούδια πηγαίνετε στο κάτω μέρος της σελίδας και θα σας δείξει το όνομα και τραγουδιστή / συγκρότημα.  
Η γρήγορη καφέ αλεπού πηδάει πάνω από το μεσημέρι. (Αιτία έχει όλα τα γράμματα του αλφαβήτου σε αυτό)

Translation = I am awesome. The elements are fire, water, earth and air. Please review as often as you can, good reviews encourage me, and bad reviews dishearten me. Also if you want to know what songs I put in some chapters, yes I am adding songs go to the bottom of the page and I will show you the name and singer/band.  
The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. (Cause it's got all the letters of the alphabet in it)


	2. Discoveries and Goodbyes

OTHER CHAPTERS WON'T BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE BUT I HAD TO GET THIS OFF MY CHEST SO ENJOY! ALSO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERLIN!

Hermione grimaced, clutching her newest cut across her stomach, she had been hunting the last of the death eaters but they had ambushed her and run, leaving her with a cutting spell across the abdomen as they fled. She quickly apparated to headquarters and stumbled to the medicine cabinet, swallowing the potions that would heal the slice and vanish any future scarring. She sighed as the cut mended itself, the skin knitting back together as the sharp stinging slowly faded into a dull throb then vanished altogether, she would have just healed it but the hex was cursed and could only be cured with the antidote.

She tested the healed area with a few quick stretches, the pain did not return and she smiled, reaching a hand up to her head and untying the knot that held her hair in its severe bun. Her curls cascaded over her shoulders and the familiar comforting weight returned to her neck. She grinned and skipped through the hallway, taking a sharp turn into the main office in which they held their briefings. She stopped short, her smile still in place when she saw the gathered group. Harry, Ron and the Weasley family as well as McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and her Slytherin friends: Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy sat around the large desk, their faces masks of sorrow and anguish.

"What is it?' Hermione asked timidly, walking quickly towards Harry's side to discover the problem. "Mione, the escaped death eaters, the ones who got loose, they well they went to Australia and found your parents," Harry said, turning to look into her eyes, "My parents." She muttered, sinking to the ground, her face buried in her hands. "Did they hurt them first? Don't lie to me Harry," Hermione said, glaring up at him as he went to speak. He visibly deflated and faced away from her, clasping his arms across his chest as he surveyed the faces of those in the room.

"They were tortured for information Hermione; someone must have arrived to help them because there was evidence of a magical battle. Your parents were found in the study and diagnosed, they were under prolonged use of the cruciatus curse as well as stabbed, cut and whipped. They also had broken bones, they didn't give in Hermione. Just like you they stomached it so it got worse and worse until they finally succumbed and died. They were left there for you to find, obviously a message of some kind." He deadpanned, his lips thinning.

Her eyes watered but she held them back, tightening her grip on her arms she shuddered, imagining her parents there, refusing to give in. They didn't give in because they knew what would have happened if her greatest secret had been discovered by the death eaters or the order. Neither could know until it was time that was the saying her mother taught her. Supposedly she would feel when the time was right and then her world would change forever, she was sceptical to say the least. Keeping a secret since birth had made it hard for her to even think of trying to tell someone, oh she was tempted every time someone threw a derogatory name her way but if that was the way it was meant to be so be it.

Her parents, the people who had raised her from birth, made her what she was today were dead, tortured and killed for something that she did, it was her fault and there was nothing she could ever do to change that. She took a deep breath and schooled her face, the emotion dropping from her features and the feelings pushed to the back of her mind, she had a job to do. "I understand that what happened is horrible, detestable and sickening but why does that merit a meeting of the council of the order?" Hermione asked, placing herself into the nearest chair.

"The death eaters have used an ancient and forbidden potion to go back in time, they have not gone to change anything, they know that they cannot without changing the future and what will happen but they went to escape justice, to start a new reign in a different time," Dumbledore explained, leaning his head forward onto his clasped hands, "How far back did they go?" she asked, her eyes shining with worry, "A little farther than we expected my dear. They went back to the time of Camelot, the time under the reign of King Uther who is soon to be killed. My dear do you know who else was around that time?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, "Merlin," Hermione breathed, her face a picture of wonder.

"Yes Hermione, Merlin. But there's a problem. The potion that they used is the last of its kind and it can never be remade, one of the most important ingredients was a vial of Slytherin's blood and he never bleed except to create that one pint of potion, Voldermort owned that so they took it when he died. The only other way that anyone can travel that far back in time is if they are the one of the ancient bloodlines, the one who is a child of one or more of the four founders and a ritual is performed on a full moon, the full moon is tonight we only have a few hours till the ritual has to take place or we have to wait another month, we have to find them. We have records of Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs wedding as well as Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws, their great great great great great great descendants married and now they have one child that has the blood of the four founders running through their veins." Harry explained, dropping his head to the table.

Hermione gasped and stepped back, aware of the worried glances directed her way. "Do you know something about this person dearie? Do you know who they are? Where they are?" Molly asked, walking around the table." Hermione looked away, focusing her attention on the flickering flames of the golden fire. "It might be easier to understand if I showed you," she said, stepping towards the fire and throwing in a large handful of the green powder. "_aoudrtys neroq_" she hissed, stepping into the flames and beckoning a hand back to the others to follow.

The group stepped out of an intricately carved fireplace, dusting off their robes as they stared in amazement at the grandeur of the mansion. The drawing room alone was as large as the entrance hall at Hogwarts, the ceiling I much the same fashion. "Where are we?" Ginny breathed, her eyes taking in the luxurious furniture. "Welcome to Founders Manor, the home of myself and once a long time ago, the Hogwarts four," Hermione answered, sitting delicately in the grand armchair, her back perfectly straight and her posture excellent, "You mean you're a descendant. You're not a muggleborn?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Yes Ron I am the descendant of the founders, of ALL of them. I was forbidden by my parents to tell anyone until the time was right. I guess now was the time," she answered, her eyes flickering between the faces of the order. "Hang on how can you be a descendant? Your parents were muggles" Harry stated, pushing his glasses back into place with a confused frown. "My parents weren't muggles Harry; they were squibs, the first in their line but that was foretold eons ago. Harry there are a lot more prophesies out there, most are never told and just play out as they would, the ministry decided that this was one that must be heard," she sighed, pulling out her wand and waved it in an intricate motion. A silvery ball floated in the centre of the room and began to speak in a low eerie whisper.

_When a child born to the lines of the raven, badger, lion and snake  
Is in a situation of grave danger the sands of time will be reversed  
The child shall travel the path of that already trodden  
Her choices shall determine the fate of the world both ancient and futuristic  
A love so great it surpasses the bonds of history to match them  
The child born shall be hidden from the world, known as that of ordinary birth  
Friends with another of great destiny she shall face many hardships  
Love, power and wisdom shall be her greatest gifts against the shadows,  
Changing the way the world was meant to be with her courage  
The heiress to the great ancestors of magical royalty shall rise above the pain  
Her sacrifice shall bring about the safety of both times she graces_

The prophecy cut off, leaving its final words to linger in the air. Everyone turned to stare at Hermione in surprise, causing her to drop her eyes to her feet, "You are destined to be our saviour aren't you Mione?" Harry asked, a tear slipping past his glasses. "Yes Harry, I knew that I had a great destiny I just didn't realise it was this big or that I would have to leave all of you forever," she finished, the last part spoken as a whisper but they all heard it. "What do you mean leave us forever Mione? You're just going back to kill the death eaters then come back. Aren't you?" Ron asked, startled at the thought of never seeing his best friend again.

"You can't leave us Mi," Pansy cried, her hands clenched into fists, the other Slytherins nodded in agreement and she smiled sadly, they had become good friends when they all went back to Hogwarts for their final year after the war. Hermione had been one of the only ones at first who didn't judge them for their past, they had switched to the order's side during the final moments of the war after all and the Slytherins soon accepted her as one of their own. "You guys don't have the books I do; a ritual like this is a one way trip. I can go back but I can't come forward again, when I go back, I'll be leaving you guys forever. That means that I can never see you, talk to you or contact you again," she muttered, her voice cracking at the thought of leaving her friends forever.

"Wait a minute dearie it said in that prophecy that you were magical royalty, what does it mean?" Molly asked, her eyes scrunched up in confusion. "If we lived back then you would have to address me by my proper title of Princess but you have to understand, the days of the founders were of ancient customs, there were no governments only monarchies, the founders were the royalty of the magical world because they were the most powerful, influential and rich. It was only after their 10th descendant that my ancestors finally managed to get any semblance of democracy into the world and even then it was highly biased towards those of fully magical blood but back then it was because we were scared our blood would die out if combined with theirs." Hermione explained, staring into the fire as she recalled the history her mother had taught her.

"The founders would have been richer and more influential than the court of Camelot even but not many muggles knew their true nature, most believed them to just be very powerful and rich people who lived across the waters from Camelot. Did none of you ever wonder how my family could afford all the holidays, school tuition, my books, our house, clothes, money and all the extras I got on a dentist's salary? Dentists don't make that much really. My ancestors had a huge fortune, they invested it and it has grown more and more plus the tax that got added when they put it into Gringotts when it first opened, over hundreds of years that money has grown in size," Hermione said, smirking slightly.

"How much money do you have now?" Fred piped up apprehensively, "Well over 750 billion galleons," Hermione giggled at seeing their dumbstruck faces, "What are you going to do with it all when you go?" Snape asked, his face set in an expression of genuine curiosity, "Well I was going to take quite a bit of it, you know bit less than 1/100 of it then I thought you know I would divide the rest up among all of you," she finished, glancing out the window at the light coating of frost that covered the pane, the world outside looked like a winter wonderland. "What?" Arthur managed to choke out; he was the only one able to talk at the moment as the other stared at her in absolute shock.

"Listen here. First things first you guys are my family no matter what anyone says and you have loved me like that since I first met you, well most of you but the others have more than made up for it." She stopped to smile at the Slytherins and they smiled back, albeit timidly. "Number two when I go back to the past that means my line ends with me in this time line, if I ever have family they will grow up in the past and create new lines. You guys are family to me and I will not have the money sit useless" she said, grinning sadly. "Please just take the money, I need to do this, I need to know that even if I'm not here to help I can still do my part," she said, grasping Dumbledore's hands.

The people in the room nodded firmly, knowing what this meant for the young woman who would have gladly sacrificed her life it meant theirs were saved. She nodded thankfully and turned to stare out the window. "I need to make a call to Gringotts and have them transfer the money soon so this ritual can happen, I guess I will have to say goodbye," she grimaced and gracefully rose, heading straight for the fire, "I'll be back soon please get the ritual ready," she whispered, throwing in a handful of the green powder and stepping into the flames, "Gringotts," she muttered, the others watched as she was swallowed up by the green flames.

"Come on guys better do what she says," Theo offered, gesturing for Dumbledore to tell them what to do, tears glistened in all of their eyes but they held them back. An hour later Hermione stumbled back through the fireplace, a small bag attached to her waist and several bunches of keys held in her hands. She moved swiftly around the room and pressed a key into each of their hands, waiting till she was done before answering. "With the amount of money I was depositing Gringotts made me open new accounts for each of you so here are your keys, you all get one but the married couples I have put both of yours in the same vault and you both have keys so Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur you guys have combined accounts. Each account has about thirty-five billion three-hundred and 57 million, one-hundred and forty-two thousand eight hundred and fifty seven dollars and ten sense," she said, calculating the numbers in her head, "The joint accounts for the couples have double that amount," she finished, looking up to see all of her friends just staring at her.

Fleur was the first to react, throwing herself into Hermione's arms and sobbing her thanks for the wonderful gift she had given them, Ginny, Molly, Pansy, Daphne and even the whimsical Luna joined her, all crying their thanks and hugging her tightly. The men held it together better but you could see the tears in their eyes and the way they all held on extra-long when they hugged her. "It's time for me to get ready isn't it?" Hermione questioned sadly, Dumbledore nodded slowly, his grandfatherly eyes twinkled guiltily at her and she smiled softly, shaking her head that I wasn't his fault.

She quickly exited the room, heading straight for the grand staircase that lead to the upper levels of the manor, the other women rushed after her, not wanting to leave her alone until she had to go, and to offer fashion advice. The men looked at each other comfortingly and went to find a place to sit and wait. Meanwhile Hermione had entered Helga's and Rowena's old walk in closet, they had a lot of dresses from that era and Hermione bet that she could alter them slightly with magic to suit her tastes.

She heard the other girls rushing after her and smiled, running her hand along he soft fabrics, her mother had made sure to have her clean out this closet every summer so they would stay clean and good as new, it was her favourite room when she was a child. She loved to come and bury herself in the soft silk and imagine herself as a fine lady of the court in ancient times. She grinned slightly to herself at the irony.

"Merlin Hermione, these are gorgeous," Ginny gasped, burying her hands in a light blue dress the colour of the sky, Hermione smiled over her shoulder at them, going back to her musings. "What would you like to wear for the… journey?" Daphne asked, faltering slightly on the last word. "I have the perfect dress," Hermione said, heading straight for the back of the closet. She reached her hand into the rack and pulled it back out, holding a dress that made her friends gasp.

The girls shrieked in excitement and rushed to her, helping her prepare. Once they had finished with her clothes they moved onto makeup and hair, discussing the perfect way to manoeuvre her hair so it complimented her dress. When they were done they all took a step back and led Hermione over to a mirror, stopping her in front of the flat surface, Hermione had to stop herself from crying at the image of her in the mirror.

The dress was a deep forest green with tiny strands of gold woven in that sparkled lightly when the dress moved. It had long off the shoulder sleeves and a scooped out back that was held together by golden strands. The neckline was plunging but not too much to be indecent and the dress hugged her chest and waist before falling to the ground from her hips. She smirked and pulled up the dress to reveal a matching pair of dark green slip on flats. Half of her hair was swept back from her face in a complicated bun with the rest of her hair falling in its usual wavy ringlets over her shoulders; a golden band was clasped around her forehead, bringing out the gold in her eyes.

Her makeup was very natural with a coppery brown eye shadow, light blush and deep burgundy lips that brought out the red in her hair. Her eyelashes were left alone and the dark strands complimented her wide eyes still filled with a childlike innocence. She grinned and hugged all of the girls, holding them tightly. While she had been admiring her new look her friends had brought out three saddle bags all done in deep blue colours with silver lining. She took a peek inside and grinned when she saw that they were enlarged on the inside.

"Which dresses do you want to take Mione?" Daphne asked, fingering a mint green one. Hermione did a quick once over and hurried to a different rack then another and another. She picked around 15 more dresses then stopped to examine them. She had several different styles all in unique colours there was a sapphire blue, a ruby red with gold hems and a gold ribbon tied around the waist, very Gryffindor. She had also picked out a Slytherin green with silver accents and a dusty rose pink that showed off her curves. Another of her favourites she grabbed was one with dark purple velvet ball gown with a black sash around the waist and black roses sewn across the entire surface of the dress, it had sheer black sleeves that stopped just before he elbows.

Her Recamier (backless couch thing) was soon littered with dresses of many different colours, she counted 17 in all. There were the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours as well as the dusty rose pink and black and purple ball gown, the sapphire blue had been buried at the bottom long ago. The other 12 dresses were in an array of colours there was a white, a teal, molten silver, sunny yellow, lilac, a sunset design and many more all were crammed into one of the saddlebags, and the other held her makeup, shoes and accessories.

The other was full of personal items and anything else, her money, books, potions, pensive and scrapbook, the scrapbook was full of pictures from her life, before Hogwarts, her family, first through to 6th year, Dumbledore's Army, the Order before the war, Quidditch, all of Colin Creevy's from Hogwarts, the people she loved who had died and finally those she had only recently added, the new and improved order, her Slytherin friends and on the final page a picture of all of the young survivors that had fought for their school and their right to have magic. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the journey.

She made her way downstairs, the girls trailing behind her solemnly behind her as they waited for the inevitable to come. The boys stood up as they saw them walking down, their eyes widening as they saw Hermione in her new look, Dumbledore was the first to get over his shock and he walked forward, placing a small plastic box in her hands. She looked up at him questioningly and he gestured for her to open it, holding his breath as the lid came off, "It's Terra," Hermione remarked, surprised as she pulled the object from its box.

She set it on a nearby table, revealing a beautiful mare with a chocolate coat and golden mane that tossed its head wildly when it saw its Mistress. "Why is she that small?" Hermione asked, reaching down to run a finger down the length of her back. "So you can take her with you, I have cast an air charms so she can breathe in the box and all you have to do when you go to Camelot is take her out of the box and un-shrink her then you have a companion with you," Blaise explained, reaching forwards to pet the miniature horse.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, gently scooping her up and placing her back in the box, making sure that the lid was tightly secured then nestled her into the last saddlebag tightly so it would not move. Fred and George stepped forward, pulling her into a tight hug, "I will always believe in you two, from the time I first saw you I knew you were secret genius's I could tell that you would be something great. You have been the best brothers I could ask for, I remember after the Yule ball you sat with me for hours because you knew how upset I was with Ron, never even complained. Don't ever give up on your dreams, I don't care what anyone tells you, pranking is where you hearts lie," she murmured, crushed against them. "Thanks sis, we'll miss you" they said in unison, stepping back to allow the others to get to her.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy all stepped forward, each pulling her into a tight hug before relinquishing their hold. "You know the first time I saw you I knew that I would one day call you my family, you were so warm and happy, so full of life and that was what we all needed at the time, a little bit of life in the darkness. Fleur the first time I saw you I thought you would be like all the other girls, more worried about looks than books but you proved me wrong, I got to see the real you, a soft girl who truly cared about others. For that I am grateful," she said, giving the part veela a quick squeeze.

The Slytherins were the next to say goodbye and they all pulled her into a group hug, placing her in the very centre, "You know I spent so many years hating what you pretended to stand for that I never really thought about who you were then that final year I got to know you, I reached out and you reached back. Daphne, Blaise you to are probably one of the best kept secrets at Hogwarts, 4 years of going out and no one noticed, Blaise you can be quiet just don't be afraid to speak up and Daphne, I know you only joined for your sisters safety, that counts for something to me. Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret, I hated you so much at one point that I almost never found the real you, the sensitive insecure boy who was only trying to gain his father's love but you don't need him Draco you have a whole new family now and a girl who loves you for the real you not your money or your fame, hang onto her yeah," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

She turned to Pansy and the girl looked up at her through watery eyes, "You were once one of my worst enemies and now your one of my best friends, I am so happy that you gave me a chance to see the real you not that fake mask you once wore, you have people who accept you now, a boy who loves you even if he's a little thick at times, take care of the ferret for me," she said, the final Slytherin stood silently, his lower lip trembling, "You know Theo it took me till fifth year to actually put a face to your name, you were always in the shadows, always sneaking around and hiding. You don't have to hide anymore and you needn't be afraid of shadows of the past because if you start to slip into them then you have over 20 people willing to pull you back out, kicking and screaming if necessary," she said, giving him a quick hug.

She turned to McGonagall and Snape, "You know for all my years at Hogwarts you were complete opposites to me, McGonagall was my favourite teacher, the one who was always fair but a little strict, you had patience but it sometimes lacked, Snape was one of my least favourites, he was a little harsher and biased but that was okay because it actually helped in the long run, the only truly bad thing was the way you treated those of lesser abilities than you. Over the years it wasn't just you two observing us was observing you watching as you both became a little less like yourselves and a little more like war driven people, the same as all of us. Yet somehow you both managed to keep the spark that made you well you and for that I respect you." She finished, giving both a quick tight hug, though Snape grimaced slightly.

That only left Dumbledore, and the three that had always been there, she went to Ginny first, wrapping the fire haired girl in a hug, "Gin I can still remember you as that scared little girl on the platform that worried more about Harry Potter not catching the train than her own brother. I watched you grow up throughout the years and I know that the only reason you really went out with others was to show Harry what he was missing out on. Don't be too hard on him 'kay, he really thought he was doing what was best for you, what idiots we have protecting us right Gin, let him be there for you the way I wish I could. Besties forever, no matter what time we're in," she finished, pulling back and wiping away tears.

Hermione walked over to her brothers, gathering them in a hug, "I can still remember you two as the scared little boys that came to rescue me in the girls' loo because you cared enough to save me. Then as the years went by and times got worse and worse you two were my rocks, the ones who kept me steady and upright when all I wanted to do was fall an never get up. I was the brains of the group but you two were the heart and soul, I don't care what anyone said. Ron I know you can be a little hot-headed at times but that is a good thing, it shows you care and I may or may not know a certain someone by the name of Lavender who had been trying to get your attention for years, don't give up on her. Harry you were the brother I never had, you were there when I needed you the most always comforting and understanding, you were the one who gave me hope at the end of the day when things seemed too bleak to even think of continuing. You two are my boys; my brothers and I don't care what time I'm in that will never change" she whispered, pulling them close with an arm around each of their necks.

She turned to say goodbye to the final person, "You know I always thought that when you looked at me it was like you were looking at my soul, like those glasses gave you some magical power to see everything I was thinking and feeling no matter what it was. Then as I grew older I realised is as you, you had this uncanny knack of finding out exactly what was wrong with someone, you didn't outright push people but you nudged and meddled until we were headed in the right direction and for that I will always remember you, it didn't matter if it hurt you, or stained your memory because at the end of the day you knew that as long as everyone else was happy and safe then it was all worth it." She said, leaning forward and drawing him into a hug, she could feel him smile against her hair as she leaned up and whispered her final words to him.

His grin became more pronounced and she pulled away, watching as he smiled serenely and walked away, heading towards the group of people who huddled around each other for comfort. Snape glanced quickly at the clock and sighed, motioning to the others, "Headmaster, it is time," he announced, Hermione smiled up at him and walked quickly outside, not bothered by the rush of cold air and snowflakes that greeted her. She marched out into the snow, her strides determined and her friends had no choice but to follow, clutching jackets closer to their skin for warmth.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination, a large stone alter was set up in the middle of a clearing, ancient druidic symbols were carved into its surface and a strange glow pulsed from within. Hermione sighed once and motioned for the others to enter the clearing, which they did so reluctantly, she lay down on the altar, pulling her bags close to her and closing her eyes, fully trusting those gathered around her.

The clouds overhead parted, a single beam of moonlight slipped through the darkness and cloaked her in its light, illuminating her figure. Her family gathered around her chanting as strands of golden light intertwined with silver crept up from the altar, covering her in the glow. Each figure thrust out their right hand, a painted symbol each glowed a different colour, a single strand emerged from their palm and wove its way into the net covering her. As the final strand settled she gave them one last brilliant smile, showing them she was not afraid, before she was whisked away and the night rang silent.

"What did she say to you Professor?" Harry asked, watching the place that his best friend had disappeared from, "My boy she said that she would place her memories of everything she went through in the founders memories somehow, now all we have to do is find them," he said, turning and calmly walking back to the house, the moon once again hidden behind a thick layer of black cloud.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :D


	3. Arrival, Daisies and Songs

**FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERLIN SO LPEASE DON'T SUE ME! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! NO FLAMES PLEASE! BY THE WAY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT KNOW, POV MEANS POINT OF VIEW – LIKE FROM THEIR EYES**

Hermione sat up and blinked, rubbing the final strands of light from her vision as she gazed around the clearing she had landed in. Her bags lay beside her and she scrambled towards them, shifting through before she came across Terra's box, she gently pried the lid open, gazing in, eyes wide. Terra snickered up at her, pawing the straw bottom and tossing her golden mane. Hermione smiled and pushed her hand into the box, gently lifting Terra up and out to set her on the forest floor.

The miniature horse pranced and tossed her head, taking in her new surroundings; she gave a snort of approval and wandered over to Hermione, watching as Hermione withdrew her wand from the fabric of her dress where it was concealed. A quick flick later and Terra was shooting upwards, growing at an alarming rate until she was once more the proper size. Terra whinnied happily and nuzzled her nose into Hermione's chest; Hermione smiled and rubbed her palm across her neck. "You ready to go girl?" Hermione asked, bending to pick up her saddle bags and fasten them to Terra.

She gave Terra's face once last stroke then mounted, swinging her leg easily over Terra and hoisting herself into the saddle, she took a moment to adjust the saddle then with a flick of her heels they were speeding along a narrow track that lead towards the edge of the forest. She pulled Terra to a stop just outside the border of the trees, staring up in awe at the large kingdom before her. The castle was huge, slightly bigger than Hogwarts and Hermione had no problem believing her beloved school was modelled after the castle before her.

A large bustling village, surrounded by huge marble walls covered the area in front of the castle, small houses showed personal touches and several streams of smoke settled into the air above the homes. She glanced once more behind her, at the mysterious woods; their dappled paths glowed with a magical light. She grinned and patted Terra's neck urging her into a slow canter, she enjoyed the rush of wind through her hair and looked around, noticing the countryside flying by and she drew nearer and nearer to the village, several farmers stopped to stare at the grand lady riding past, a mix of greens, brown and gold, she was obviously royalty by the way she held herself, no one other than ladies of the court could seat themselves with such poise and grace while riding faster than a walk.

Hermione took a deep breath as she slowed outside the large iron gates, preparing herself for what came next, she would not have to outright lie, she was a Princess of the founder's court and despite the many generations still a pureblood of the highest order. Her parents had thought it proper to train her in etiquette, dancing, hunting, swordsmanship, archery and anything else they deemed worthy of wizarding royalty. Despite many protests she was also taught how to sew and darn though they were her most hated of activities.

She knew that in these times the Founders had a descendant named Hermione that no one had ever seen and she had brought proof from her vaults that she was the heiress to the names of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, to the muggles they were known as the founders, as well as several artefacts from this time she brought gifts for the people of court and extra for any friends she may make, she wished she could make some, it would be hard to be lonely in a time that was no one's own.

That was the main problem for Hermione, she could not mention anything to do with the future or what happened or the results could be disastrous. Steeling herself she set back her shoulders and swung her legs over the saddle so she was sitting side on like a proper lady, she arranged her skirts for an easy dismount then kicked Terra gently with her foot, urging her forward into the village. From above the crowd Hermione could easily see down the winding streets full of food stalls and small shops.

People looked up at her in awe as she passed, wondering who the new lady was and if she was kind like Morgana or evil like her twin Morgause. She was beautiful; all could see that, Lady Morgana though stunning did not match up to the goddess before them. Seeming to hear their thoughts she turned to look down at them, a small smile curved her lips upwards and made her eyes sparkle.

Hermione glanced down at the villagers, staring up at her like she was as precious as the sun and blushed, letting her hair fall into her face to hide her from their blatant staring. When she was about to enter the castle gates Hermione noticed a small huddle of children nearby in front of a worn building, their clothes were worn and thin, their skin sagged from their bony skeletons and their eyes were sunken. An old woman stood with them, handing them small crumbs which they eagerly swallowed. She swiftly dismounted and hurried over, pulling her bag of coins from within her saddle bags as she went.

"What is wrong with these children?" she asked, settling down on her knees so she was face to face with them, "They are orphans my lady, we try to keep them fed, clothed and housed but it is difficult, we had a fire many seasons ago that destroyed most of our possessions and we have not enough money to buy what we need," a younger lady said, stepping forward and laying a hand on the old woman's shoulder. "How awful," Hermione whispered, her hand already thrust into her pouch.

Before she left Hermione had changed all of her galleons, sickles and knuts into gold, silver and bronze pieces, she withdrew several large handfuls and deposited them in her lap, staring up at the ladies. "May I please borrow a pot?" she asked, watching as the younger of the two nodded and hurried off into the tiny hut, coming out minutes later with a small black cooking pot. She collected all of the coins in her lap and placed them in the pot, handing it back to the two ladies, "I shall be back in several weeks to check on them, please get them all that they need," Hermione said, smiling as a small girl no older than four pushed her way forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"My lady you are most generous but we cannot accept such a great gift," the old lady croaked, peering into the pot to see it overflowing with gold pieces, "Ah but you see there is the problem in your argument. I am not asking you to take them, I am demanding," Hermione said, pulling herself back onto Terra and dropping her money pouch back into the saddle bags. She gave one last wave to the orphans and softly nudged Terra into a trot, directing the mare through the tall iron gates that defended the palace.

Because her back was turned Hermione did not see the villagers staring after her in awe, no lady had ever been this kind before, not even Morgana. Morgana had always been gracious and fair towards the villagers but she had grown up in Camelot, had grown up around these people and here was a perfect stranger giving away money to people she did not even know all for the safety of a group of children.

Meanwhile Hermione rode into Camelot, the two entrance guards had heard of her arrival from the border scouts and marched forward, stopping in front of her, "Who are you and what is your business fair maiden," one of them called, clicking his boots together smartly, "My name is Princess Hermione of the Founders court, I am travelling the land and have come to ask for an audience with the King," she announced, slipping gracefully off the back of the horse, "Very well, follow me," the other said, turning on his heel and marching away.

Hermione hurriedly tied her horse to a nearby post and gave her some water before grabbing her saddlebag with the evidence and rushing after the knights. They led her through a series of long corridors before they stopped outside a pair of intricately carved doors, "The royals and the knights are in there milady," one said and they both saluted before rushing back to their posts. Hermione sighed and placed her hand on one of the doors, pushing it forward with a deft attitude.

_ARTHUR'S POV  
_I groaned, leaning my head forward on my hands as I surveyed the newest battle tactic against Morgause, they did not seem to be working properly. "You know if you moved your west flank further towards the mountains and split your North between the pass and the woods you would have better chance, it may also help if you didn't leave your east side open to attack, merge them with the archers and you have a pretty good chance of less death," a high voice called out, I looked up to see a young woman standing at the end of the table.

"Who are you?' father questioned, his voice faltering slightly when he saw her properly, I took the time to give her a quick once over. Half of her long sun kissed tresses fell down her back in loose ringlets while the rest was held atop her head in a tight bun, a gold circlet rested on her forehead. Her dress was a deep green with flecks of gold; its grandeur was certainly rare in Camelot or anywhere for that matter. Her skin was a golden tan and her eyes were a golden honey colour, complimenting her dark lashes and full lips. A blue saddle bag was clutched in her hands and I could see small green slippers poking out from under the dress.

"My name is Princess Hermione of the Founders court; I was travelling the land and came to ask for a room in your castle as I am weary from my travels. Though I see I have come a bad time as you seem to be in battle," she said, moving forward with a feline grace. Father visibly started at her name; there were stories of the founders and their great lands and wealth. "I apologise for the greeting and you are most welcome to stay here but we are at war with a powerful sorcerer called Morgause who is spreading the evil of magic throughout our land," he stated, his face turning weary. "I see and why is magic such a burden upon you that you call it evil? Where I come from magic is not feared it is celebrated, we have not had but one evil sorcerer and he came from a distant land with many other ideals. I did not know that magic was to be feared here. Why do you punish those of magical origins?' she asked calmly, floating into a nearby chair and fixing my father with a raised eyebrow.

Her hand darted out and fixed several of our battle strategies, even I could see that the defences were better amounted the way she positioned them, "Well you see magic is an unknown force, you cannot tell a magic user from an ordinary person so they can be dangerous, they could be in disguise and kill us when our back was turned," Uther said, fumbling with his hands, "So that means nothing. A magic user could kill you while your back was turned yes but so could an ordinary person, as you like to call them. They could just as easily stab you in the back with a knife it would be less subtle yes but you would still be dead either way," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Milady surely you realise that all magic is evil, we have had such troubles these past few years with dragons, imposters and armies of the un-dead," Father said, tenting his fingers, "May I show you something?" the Princess asked, though it seemed she would not take no for an answer. "You may," Father conceded, tilting his head. She smiled a placed her saddle bag on the table, placing her hand inside. "One moment, she said, her wrist being swallowed by the bag. I frowned confused, what was she meant to be proving with a saddle bag.

My eyes widened as her elbow reached the top of the bag but kept going until her entire bag was inside the bag. She seemed to feel around before her arm re-emerged; bringing with it several large items that should not have fit. "This is an enchanted saddle bag; they are used throughout my kingdom every day except sometimes they are in different form. They can store ten times the size of what it looks like on the outside, farmers use them to get to their products to the markets, travellers use them to house their equipment and supplies and merchants from far seas have them to store for voyages without taking up to much room. Tell me how a simple bit of magic like this can ever be a threat?" she questioned, placing them items back in the bag.

I grinned when I saw the stunned look on my father's face; he had obviously not expected her to be that well versed in politics to get one over on him. My smile sobered when I thought of the Princess, I could not think to fondly of her she would probably be like any other royal woman I had met, bratty and conceited, to caught up in her own self-worth to think of anyone other than herself. She most likely viewed the villagers as below her and would not have a drop of sympathy in her whole body, expecting to be dotted on and coddled every minute of her life.

"You are most welcome to stay as long as you want Princess, I shall have a guard escort you to a room where you shall meet you maid-servant," Father said, waving his hand in a gesture of reassurance. A look of horror passed over her face at the mention of maidservant and my suspicions were confirmed, she would surely think the poor girl beneath her in every way, I would have to check in on the girl to make sure the Princess was not treating her too badly. I looked over at my knights only to see them staring spellbound at the Princess, I grimaced, that would have to be remedied.

I looked over at the Princess whose horror-struck expression was in place for mere seconds before her face suddenly become a beacon of happiness, I almost convinced myself I had imagined it when I remembered the tiny gleam of disgust in those honey eyes at the mention of it.

_HERMIONE'S POV  
_I realised that it was terribly rude to look at them in disgust so I put up my mask, seeming every bit the part of a happy princess but on the inside I was angry. A maid-servant, why would I want one of them? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and to make an innocent girl do everything for me, dress me, bathe me and collect whatever I wanted whenever I wanted.

I lifted my chin in defiance and nodded happily, pretending I actually cared about having a person forced to do whatever I wanted, I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and smiled to everyone before walking out of the room. The second I stepped outside the room I was flanked by a guard, "Follow me to your room milady," he said stiffly, turning to walk down a long corridor. I got the impression that he expected me to treat him like dirt

_NORMAL POV_

"May I get my other saddlebags first?" she asked, having to jog to keep up with his steady pace, "Your things have been delivered to your room and your horse has been taken to the royal stable to be looked after milady," he smiled once at her in reassurance then stopped outside a huge ornate door, "Your chambers milady," he bowed and left, his armour making loud clanking noises as he stalked down the corridor.

Hermione shrugged and pushed the doors open, making her way quickly inside when she spotted her saddle bags on the bed, she looked through them quickly and seeing everything was still in place took the chance to look around her new accommodation. The bed was a huge king sized bed, draped with silk sheets and pillows in colours of black, purple and silver. Several different pieces of furniture dotted the room in various shades of brown including a wardrobe, dressing table, bookshelf, table and chair as well as a bed side table and a chest at the end of the bed.

A door connected her room and a private bathroom with a huge bath that was the size of 3 of Hogwarts beds put together, a large bucket sat next to it to be used for filling the bath and a wash table with a water pump sat across the room along with several robes to be worn after bathing. Hermione smiled at the luxury and wandered back to her room, reaching for her saddlebags when she got near the bed. She quickly tipped the bag upside down and emptied it of all of her dresses, and the skirts she had snuck in; she grabbed her wand out of her dress folds and multiplied them, altering the designs on the copies so she had double the amount of dresses and skirts as before.

Rummaging inside the saddle bag she emerged with a worn purple bag that she had used on her travels with Harry and Ron to find the Horcruxes. Hermione pulled out her clothes within that she had kept hidden from the other girls as they would deem them unsuitable for a girl in that era. Several pairs of long silk pyjama pants with matching silk vests came out along with black fuzzy slippers that looked like boots. She had also packed around 10 t-shirts of varying lengths and colours and 8 pants. She had 2 skinny jeans, 3 sweatpants and three black cotton pants that tucked into various styles of boots.

Her hand disappeared for the final time into the bag and came out with an old box, she quickly removed all of the shoes within she had several high heels, boots and lots of ballet flats along with 3 pairs of gladiator sandals in different colours. Hermione heard a knock at the door and with one last flick of her wand sent everything on her bed into the cupboard and drawers with her shoes piled into the chest at the bed's end. "Come in!" she called, sitting delicately on the bed.

A young girl a few years younger than her entered the room, her hair pulled back under a cap and a stiff dress and apron about a size to small clung to her frame. She was very timid but Hermione could see she was very pretty, she had a round innocent face framed by locks of ashy blond hair, her eyes were a very pale blue and her skin was very fair. She hurried in and curtsied low, making sure not to make eye contact. "You don't have to do that," Hermione said, standing and pulling the girl from her low curtsy.

"Begging you pardon milady," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "My name is Hermione; I wish to be called by that title only. Tell me, what is your name?" she asked, watching as a gleam of curiosity entered the young girl's eyes, "My name is Anna, mila-Hermione," she told, standing up a little bit straighter. "Wonderful Anna, may I ask you a question?" she said, looking down on the girl kindly, "Of course milady," Anna sounded shocked that someone had asked her opinion. "Can you actually breathe in that?" Hermione pointed to the dress that Anna was wearing and the young girl looked down at it in distain, "Not quite mi-Hermione," she muttered, staring at her feet as if expecting to be reprimed.

"Very well, let me fetch a sewing needle," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards her bags, drawing out an emergency sewing kit. She then hastened to her wardrobe and pulled out a pure black dress that resembled the one Anna was wearing but a bit bigger, made of finer material and a lot less worn. "Put this on," she ordered, passing it to the young girl who stared at it in amazement, she hastened to the screen and dressed behind it in record time, emerging looking much better.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction and set to work, fitting it in certain places and pinning a white apron to it as well as loosening it in certain places to give her better accessibility while working. She stepped back in satisfaction minutes later and admired her work, "There," she stated happily, clapping her hands together. "Thank you Hermione, it is such a beautiful dress, one of the best I have ever owned," Anna cheered, rushing forward and pulling Hermione into a hug then freezing as she realised what she had done.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around the young girl, resting her chin on top of her head as she stroked her hair, "Where are your parents?" Hermione asked, glancing worriedly at the young girl who acted as if she had not been hugged in many many years, "They were killed in a war between Camelot and a neighbouring kingdom when I was young, I was put into an orphanage, when I left I got a job in the castle a few years after that, trying to make some money to stay alive, the other servants in the castle can afford better clothes and possessions as they do have families but I am on my own," Anna said, tightening her hold on Hermione as if afraid it was all a dream.

"Well you have me now and I will look after you," Hermione said, pulling back and stroking Anna's hair comfortingly, "Thank you," Anna cried, rubbing her eyes to rid them of any traces of tears. "You're welcome Anna, how about you and I do something for the afternoon, I have not yet seen the gardens, can you show me?" Hermione asked, watching as the young girl's face lit up in delight at the prospect of a beautiful day in the gardens. Hermione vowed to help keep that smile on the young girl's face for as long as she knew her.

Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, excitedly towing her down flights of stairs and corridors to a large entrance hall that closely resembled Hogwarts'. Anna was chattering excitedly and Hermione couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face at the innocence of the girl, the kind of innocence she had lost long ago. Anna took her to a secluded spot up on a hill that overlooked the training arena, the knights were already hard at work training for battles but the area Anna had chosen was perfect. A large oak tree covered the entire hill with shade and the thick lush grass was perfect for lying in, dotted with hundreds of daisies.

The two girls got comfortable; Hermione had her back pressed against the soft bark of the tree with Anna lying between her legs, her head rested comfortably on Hermione's stomach as Hermione combed the area for daisies, already threading a daisy crown for Anna. "Can you sing me something Hermione?" Anna asked her voice innocent with an air of childlike hope. Hermione sighed and nodded, she always had trouble singing, not that she wasn't good it was just that whenever she sang it came from the heart and most often than not pulled up with it memories she wanted to stay forgotten.

The way Anna was looking at her reminded Hermione of the way Harry had looked at her on the Horcrux hunt when Ron left, so sad and pained that it cut her soul to see  
_"Mione you won't leave me to will you?" Harry asked, staring up at her as his eyes watered, "Harry James Potter you look at me, as long as you remember me I will always be with you, no matter how far apart we are," she said, her eyes holding a serious air that made him believe every word of what she was saying. "Sing for me Mione?' he had asked, laying his head on her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair. "Of course Harry, I have the perfect song," she had said, closing her eyes._

_ARTHUR POV  
_I looked up from my sword drills with my knights as a lone voice pierced the air, every person stopped to hear the song, so full of pain and emotion. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go" I lifted my visor to see the Princess sitting up on the hill, her face raised to the sun as she sang. "When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" her voice carried across the hill, mesmerising the knights. "But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight" her voice was beautiful but filled with such pain.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you no. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound," her eyes opened and she gazed unseeing into the branches of the trees, her eyes glazed over as she seemed to be reminiscing.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone," her voice had faltered on the word war and I wondered what had happened to her to make her sing with this much pain. "Gone just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound," her voice held a whimsical air and I almost shivered at the raw emotion pouring off her.

"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. La La (La La). La La (La La). Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh. La La (La La)" she smiled down at the young girl in her lap and combed her fingers through long hair, threading the strands between her fingers and she sang with more passion. I gazed at her amazed with every fibre of her being.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound..." she took a deep breath, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh . Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh . Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh" her voice trailed off and her hands fell into her lap, twisting nervously.

The young girl asked her something but she shook it off, grinning happily and giggling as she set a crown of daisies upon the young girls head. I remembered where I had seen that girl before, she was a young servant girl in the kitchens who was used as a maid-servant for visiting ladies, normally she was timid and shy so I was surprised to see her leap at the Princess and give her a huge hug that was returned with equal gusto. Maybe there was more to the Princess than I gave her credit for. "Right men, back to work," I yelled at my knights who had been staring at the Princess as she sang, they blushed but returned back to their work as I yelled the drills.

**REVIEW PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO THE SONG WAS SAFE AND SOUND BY TAYLOR SWIFT FT. CIVIL WARS!**


	4. A Feast

**OKAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A BUNCH OF EXCUSES BECAUSE I PRIDE MYSELF ON BEING BETTER THAN THAT! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AWESOME VIEWERS, YOUR COMMENTS HAVE INSPIRED ME TO GO ON! HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3!**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

Hermione smiled and tightened her arms around the young girl, feeling her eyes begin to cloud with tears she blinked quickly, stopping the moisture from running down her face. That song had been hard for her to sing, Harry was the brother she never had and now she had left him just like Ron did, it may have been the right thing to do but to her it was as good as abandoning him. He was still only a kid; he didn't even get a chance at a proper childhood and was once again being thrust into a world much too big for him, except this time she wouldn't be there to help him.

She loosened her arms, feeling Anna draw back slowly, "Why are you being so kind to me?" Anna asked, sitting back miserably on her heels. "Because I have a friend like you, someone who had to grow up much too fast in order to survive and if I can't look after him I shall look after you. Besides no one deserves the life you've had," Hermione answered honestly, holding out her hand for Anna to take as she stood up quickly.

"Come with me I want to show you something," Hermione stated, pulling her up gently and tugging her towards her room, a few moments and a set of directions later they entered Hermione's room, Anna stood off to the side watching as the older girl rifled through her saddlebags before settling on drawing out her bag of jewellery. She rummaged around inside, searching with her hands for the item she wanted.

"Here," Hermione said, taking her hand out of the bag and holding it out for Anna to open. Anna approached cautiously; afraid that Hermione would turn on her and her whole situation would be worse than before. She gently unclasped her hand, gasping as she saw the beautiful bracelet within. It was made of rose gold with tiny silver charms hanging off it, many decorated with tiny gemstones. There was a heart with a quartz centre, a flower with ruby petals, a sun with topaz rays, a key with onyx lining, a turtle with tiny green scales, a moon with opal surfaces and a fairy with sapphire detailing. "Whose is this?" Anna asked, admiring the tiny details.

"It's yours now," Hermione whispered, reaching out to clasp the bracelet around Anna's wrist, Anna gently examined the cold trinket around her wrist before turning to gaze at Hermione in wonder. "I can't accept this Hermione," she said, toying with the clasp as she tried to figure how to undo it, "But you will because no matter what you say about stations or your place in society you are my friend Anna and I want you to have this to prove it," Hermione said, stopping the young girl from taking it off by placing her hand over Anna's smaller one.

Anna smiled at her, her eyes shining with tears. She wiped them away and flung herself at Hermione, wrapping her in a hug to express her gratitude. "Thank you Hermione," she murmured, pulling back shyly, "You're welcome Anna," Hermione said, touching the bracelet one last time. Anna chanced a glance outside and visibly bulked, the sky was starting to grow dark and dinner would be soon. "Hurry Hermione, we must get you dressed and ready for dinner, you must understand at dinner I cannot call you by your name, what you think of stations does not matter and to these people I am below you, I will call you milady," Anna stated, rummaging through Hermione's wardrobe for a special dress.

"They will be having a welcoming feast for you tonight Hermione so we must have you looking perfect," she continued, rushing about after laying the dress on the bed. It seemed as if Anna had had practise waiting on people as she was done very quickly including hair and makeup. Hermione took a look in the floor length mirror and gasped. Her dress was a deep blood red with gold trimming, it had a plunging backline and wrist length bell sleeves, the dress tightened around the bust and then fell to the floor. The corset was tightened with golden strings and red ballet flats decorated her feet, the golden straps crisscrossing up her ankle.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid that fell down her back and stopped just below her waist, several red and gold ribbons were woven into the braid. The same bracelet that Anna was wearing was on her left wrist and a ruby heart locket adorned her neck. Her makeup was bold with cat eye eyeliner, dark mascara, blood red lips and gold eye shadow. She nearly cried but she did not want to ruin all of Anna's hard work, Hermione looked every bit the Gryffindor Princess at the moment and it gave her a painful reminder of Hogwarts and all her friends she had left behind.

"Thank you Anna," Hermione whispered, smiling gently before she exited the room, heading towards the dining room that Anna had shown her in the mini tour. She stopped outside the large doors and took a deep breath, steeling herself for anything they threw her way, she set back her shoulders and levelled her chin, her hands held relaxed by her sides, her entire posture spoke of her Gryffindor bravery and she pushed hard on the doors, forcing them inwards with a loud creak. The entire hall was filled with people milling around and eating small entrees being carried around by smartly dress cooks. When she entered the room every eye turned to look at her, many staring heatedly.

**GWAIN POV  
**I was happily chatting with Merlin in the corner, gossiping about the newest addition to the castle like a couple of villagers in the marketplace. I had heard her song this afternoon, all of the knights had yet I was certain she did not mean for us to hear it, her singing was so raw and beautiful that I was sure it was a private matter for her when she did. A low creaking filled the hall and my eyes unconsciously flew towards the door, I noticed that ever other person in the room was watching the door as well.

I watched as the Princess strode in, her eyes flickered about; scanning the room, reminding me of the way soldiers took in their surroundings. My jaw dropped as I took in her appearance, her dress framed her beautifully and made her glow with an unearthly beauty, her hair shined and her makeup was bold and classy, the entire rooms collective jaws dropped, watching stunned as she wove her way through the crowd.

Several knights and men stopped her on her way, bowing low and kissing her hand, showing her what I assume they thought were charming grins while the ladies with them smiled tightly, it was obvious for all to see they were jealous of the new princess. She smiled politely and dropped perfect curtsies before moving on, never noticing the men's shocked looks at being rejected and the women's victorious smiles. I smirked and decided to try my luck, moving swiftly towards her and bowing low, placing a soft kiss on her hand and smiled roguishly up at her. She giggled under her breath and curtsied, a tiny smirk making its way onto her face.

"So angel how are you enjoying Camelot so far?" I asked, placing her hand on the crook of my elbow and leading her past some of the older council members, I was sure she did not wish to entertain, "I have enjoyed it very much kind sir, however you remind me of someone I know," she winked and went to pull her hand away, "And who would that be?" I asked intrigued, "Draco, a charmer in his own right, he used to be my most hated nemesis a pity what happened to him when he decided to go a step to far on one of my bad days," she commented, smiling cheekily.

"Oh yes? What happened to him?" I asked, glancing down at her curious, "I broke his nose and jaw with one well aimed punch," she smirked at me and pulled her hand free, floating away, not before flashing me another cheeky smirk over her shoulder. I gaped at her, placing a hand on my face as if feeling his pain, who knew she had it in her. I thought she would be just another delicate Princess.

"Ohhhh Gwaine, did da poor itty bitty knight just get shot down?" Merlin teased, creeping up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts, "I believe so Merlin, I believe so," I said, turning to retreat back to my corner, my best friend following and laughing at my rejection, some friend he was.

**HERMIONE POV**  
I grinned and continued making my way through the crowd, watching out of the corner of my eye as a dark haired man went up to the knight I had just shot down. Judging by his facial expression he was trying very hard not to laugh at his friend's misfortune with the pretty girl. I giggled quietly and kept walking, waiting anxiously for the gong that would sound dinner. The old men of the council didn't seem to realise that I was too young and way too smart to even remotely think of being with them. Some of them were leering grotesquely at me and I began to feel uncomfortable, having balding old men stare at my body was not a pleasant experience.

I inwardly relaxed when a loud gonging noise reverberated through the hall, causing all people to turn their heads and look towards the large tables laid out with a feast. I was taken by surprise when the young knight from before grabbed my elbow and began to escort me to the head tables reserved for royalty and knights. "Well kind knight if you must insist on touching my person may I enquire your name?" I asked, watching as he lifted his head surprised.

"My name is Gwaine Milady," he said politely, grinning roguishly, "My name is Hermione, not Princess, Milady or any other title people give to me, I hate to be held above everyone else," I aid, scrunching up my nose at the thought of Anna, she was young and harmless yet she was treated horribly by everyone, I would change that though, I would keep her safe. He stared at me surprised and I smiled kindly, turning back to the table and waiting till he had pulled out my chair, sat down delicately.

I quickly got my food and ate politely, using all that my manner's mistress had taught me. "Father I would like to request permission for my knights and myself to go on a hunt tomorrow," Arthur said, staring right at his father from across the table, "You may go son but be careful there has been an increase in magical creatures in the last few weeks and I fear they may attack you," I held in a snort but narrowed my eyes at Uther, picturing the animals I had learnt about, only several would attack without being provoked and they did not live in forests.

"So Princess what will you be doing tomorrow?" Uther asked, glancing over at me, "I would like to accompany the knights on their hunt if you do not mind," I announced, setting my knife and fork on the table and folding my hands in my lap, "Why ever would you want to do that? Hunting is men's work," Arthur told me, gazing at me with curious eyes, as the rest of the table stared on in silence, "Men's work is it, I'll have you know I am one of the best hunters in my kingdom as well as a pretty good fighter and horse rider, I'll tell you what I you can beat me in a duel I will stay here and leave you to your hunt," I offered, my eyes narrowing in a silent challenge.

"Very well tomorrow at dawn in the courtyard, first to fall loses the challenge," he said and we shook on it, his large hand easily covering mine. I grinned and went back to my meal, pausing only to answer a few questions. "So Hermione what else can you do that my incompetent half-brother finds to be men's work?" Morgana asked, setting her goblet on the table. **(A/N: pretend they already know she's his half-sister okay**) "Well I can throw knives, joust and fish, I have also participated in several large wars" I said, Morgana smiled at me happily and turned to Arthur, "You see Arthur not all women are as helpless as you make us out to be" she crowed stabbing her finger in my direction.

"So Hermione I have heard your view on magic is different to those in this kingdom, what is different in your kingdom?" Gwaine asked, "Well in our kingdom we have a special school, it not only teaches the students the basics they need for life but also all about magic. Those not born with magic already do not practise it but it is better to know what you're up against then run into something blind, the ones born with magic are in different classes where they can learn how to control their magic and what it can be used for" I said, I wasn't going to tell them Hogwarts was a futuristic school for witches and wizards that I attended and studied at.

"So who is allowed to go to this school?" Uther asked, leaning forward interested, "Anyone who signs up whether they be nobles, workers or royalty like myself, it is not fair that only those of higher birth get an education," I smiled to hide the subtle jab I had made at their way of life. "What do you learn?" this time it was Arthur who was leaning forward however his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "We learn about magical creatures, spells, ancient ruins, potions and rituals. Those who actually have magic learn many of the spells and rituals however anything else everyone learns," I said.

Morgana looked on with interest and the others glanced at one another in surprise, "Have you ever faced a magical creature?" Morgana questioned, placing her hands on her upturned hands and staring straight at me, "Of course, how else would we learn about them and how to control them," I told her, addressing my comment straight towards her, "Like what?" she asked eagerly, her eyes wide,

"Well I've met a hippogriff which is half horse half eagle, acromaculas giant poisonous spiders, giants; one of my best friends was half giant, a basilisk which is a 30 foot long snake with eyes that can kill you and venomous fangs, a centaur half-horse and half man, they are very territorial. As well as dragons I had to ride one, not a pleasant experience, doxys who hide in old houses and bites are poisonous, cornish pixies, annoying little things that wreck everything in sight, a bowtruckle which is a tree guardian and attacks those that hurt the forest, flobberworm not very harmful but disgusting, long pale worms that will eat anything." I stopped to take a breath and nearly laughed at the shocked looks on the faces of the people at the table

"There were also Gnomes, little bald men with heads like potatoes and razor sharp teeth they live in hedges, a grindlylow which is a small, sickly green water demon with sharp little horns. Merpeople, don't be fooled they are not beautiful creatures they are half fish half man monsters that take great joy in killing those that venture into their domain without permission. A Phoenix, it's tears have healing properties and when it dies it bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes, leprechauns love to cause trouble and will do anything to start fights, nifflers sort of look like anteaters but they seek gold and are used to obtain it, trolls about 20 foot high beasts that are as dumb as nails, one escaped in my school when I was 11 and my friends and I captured it."

"Um here were unicorns very pure creatures kill one and you upset the entire balance of the magical world, an evil wizard possessed the body of one of our professors and fed off unicorns to stay alive because he was killing something so pure he was cursed to lead a half-life full of pain and misery. There were also thereastrals spirit horses of the dead, only those who have seen someone die can see them and werewolves people with a cursed bite that on every full moon cause them to turn into a bloodthirsty monster that looks like a wolf, their only function is to find and bite, I was best friends with one of them, he took a potion to control himself on full moons." I took a deep breath and continued with the last one, perhaps the most horrible I had ever met.

"Then perhaps one of the worst creatures is a dementor, they are born from the shadows, darkness and death itself, no one has ever seen their face or what they really look lie as they wear whispy tattered cloaks, they are the worst because they feed off of everything good inside someone, when you are near them you feel cold, empty and sad like someone has taken every good feeling and memory you have and left you with only the bad. That isn't even the worst thing they can do, the only ones who have ever seen their faces are those who are given the kiss," I shuddered as I thought of the dementor advancing on Sirius Black. "A kiss! What's so bad about a kiss?" Arthur exclaimed, his face incredulous.

"When a dementor gives the kiss they are taking everything a person is, they don't take only the good they take it all. The good, the bad, every thought, emotion and memory you have ever had. They don't just take those they take your soul; they leave you an empty shell with no will to live. You are not dead you just exist, you never think or feel you're just… there," I explained, remembering the blank look on Barty Crouch Juniors face as he was led away, there was nothing there, he just existed nothing more.

"They can actually do that?" Uther questioned his face white, I nodded and looked at my lap, I could still picture the dementor when I faced it in final exams for Lupin's class. I had lied to Harry and Ron, they were still so innocent, they didn't know what was coming, they didn't realise exactly how much danger we were in. I was so smart even back then that I knew exactly what was happening, I knew about the death eaters, I knew my family was in danger every second I stood by Harry's side but I couldn't just leave him.

The dementor had taken everything good from me and left me with only that fear, I could see my nightmares running like a movie across my mind, every torture they would be put under, every second of screaming and finally their broken and bloodied bodies spread across my house. I had hated the dementor because it left me with nothing but the fear and hatred, I could only think of the bad, it scared me for years, most of my nightmares centring around that until the war, until everything just got worse.

I shook my head slightly and looked up to see the other people at the table still staring at me in awe, "You faced that many creatures?" Arthur choked out, I nodded and smiled, "They don't scare me, I've seen too much bad done for that" I answered, nodding slowly. The others seemed to sense that the conversation was over and went back to their meals, occasionally talking to the people near them. A while later the feast was finally over and I gratefully escaped the hall, I was halfway to my room when I bumped into someone, knocking them down to the ground with me.

"Oh me… uh sorry," I apologised, stopping myself just in time from saying Merlin and pushing myself off the stranger. "That's quite alright I wasn't looking where I was going either Princess," he answered, standing up and offering me his hand, "Hermione please I do not like people addressing me so formally," I grimaced and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me to my feet. He was rather tall, about Ron's height his black hair was slightly messed up and his sapphire blue eyes twinkled with mirth, he had rather large ears but they suited them.

He had strange fashion sense with a deep blue shirt, brown jacket and red neckerchief, he smiled crookedly and I blushed, "Okay Hermione, my names Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant," he chuckled and I squeaked, staring at him with wide eyes. I had just bumped into the Merlin, greatest wizard ever, hang on did he just say he was Arthur's manservant, Merlin was Arthur's manservant? "Uh I have to go," I stammered, loosening his hold on me and running down the corridor, turning the corner and racing to my room, slamming the door behind me and flopping down onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow, that was Merlin. I just met Merlin; this was becoming more and more complicated.

I groaned and hurriedly undressed, donning my silk pyjamas and collapsing back onto the bed, pulling the covers over my body and letting my hair splay across the pillow in a halo. I heard the door open and Anna creep in, putting out the candles and drawing the large curtains closed, "Goodnight Hermione," she whispered, "Goodnight Anna," I murmured, closing my eyes as I felt a small smile work its way onto my face.

The darkness was slowing clouding my vision and I turned over, finally allowing the drowsiness to rise and claim me, pulling me into a peaceful sleep. At least for the first few hours.

**OKAY FIRST OF ALL SORRY TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. ALSO STARTING TODAY I WILL BE ON HOLIDAY IN BALI SO I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WEEK BUT I PROMISE THAT WHEN I GET BACK I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER MAYBE EVEN TWO READY TO UPLOAD. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ME JUST SEND ME A PM AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I LOVE YOU ALL SO KEEP READING!  
LOVE AMAZON GODDESS OF WISDO **


	5. Nightmares and Fighting At Dawn

**ARTHUR'S POV  
**I woke several hours before dawn, the sky was still dark and the moon hung high overhead so I was puzzled as to why I had woken up this early. Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the castle, a scream of pain and fear. I had heard sounds like that before, screams of mothers losing their children, war heroes who had everything taken from them and the magical people that my father burned, their final moments were full of screams. I had heard many a scream in my life but never had I heard one with this much raw emotion, I threw back the covers and leapt across the room.

With my sword in hand I draped a cloak around my shoulders and pulled open my door, running quickly down the passage to a pair or large doors. I recognised them as the entrance the Princess Hermione's room and hesitated for a second before pushing it open, if I didn't stop her screaming she would wake the whole castle. I caught sight of a thrashing figure on the bed, beads of sweat ran down her forehead and the sheets were knotted between her legs, becoming more tangled with each second. Her back was arched off the bed and her fists were clenched in the sheets, her face screwed up in an expression of pure agony.

A loud cry tore from Hermione's lips, I could tell she tried to keep it in but her back arched even higher if that was possible and her head turned from side to side. I dropped my sword and rushed to her side, trying to keep the loud wails from escaping, I glanced around desperately, how was I supposed to calm her down? I wasn't very good at making people feel better I usually made it worse especially with girls; they always seemed to cry more when I tried to comfort them.

For the next few minutes I tried everything to make her stop crying I tried to wake her, sang to her and changed her sleeping conditions, nothing worked. She was still asleep and if possible seemed even more terrified than before. There was only one more thing for me to do but I was hoping I wouldn't have to. I sighed and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to her and slowly beginning to peel the blankets away from her, it took a few minutes as the sheets were knotted very tightly around her. When I finally got them undone I pulled them back and slid under, throwing them back over the both of us so we were both under them together. I moved closer to her and grabbed her around the waist, tugging her gently over to me so her back was pressed against my chest.

Her cries slowly came to a stop and I froze when she turned over in her sleep, her fists were finally free from the sheets and she curled them around my shoulders, her head resting on my chest. I took the time to get my first proper look at Hermione, despite the way she held herself she was tiny if we were standing her head would barely touch my chin, without her makeup her lips were a dusty pink, several freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose and her eyelashes stood out in stark contrast to her pale lids, her hair was still the same except now it fell in thick curls around her face. Instead of a nightdress she wore silk pants and a silk vest, both done in colours like the sea after a storm. I wondered where she had got them, here in Camelot it was improper for a lady to wear anything but a long-sleeved nightdress that reached the ground then again she was not a lady from Camelot.

She whimpered in her sleep and curled closer to me, nuzzling her nose against my bare chest, for some strange reason I felt a wave of protectiveness swell over me, all I wanted to do was track down the bastards who hurt her and make them pay. I shook my head and pulled her closer, thinking over the duel at dawn, did she really think she could beat the crown prince of Camelot in a duel. I would just have to try and not hurt her too badly. I felt my eyes beginning to droop and settled back, relaxing completely the last thing I remembered was the feel of a warm body against mine.

**HERMIONE'S POV  
**I woke up feeling better rested than I had in months even though the morning sun was barely beginning to rise, I stilled as a thought made its way into my head, I hadn't put up my usual silencing charms which meant that the whole castle could have heard me last night. Since the final battle I had been having terrible nightmares that never seemed to stop no matter what I did, the others became very worried and fussed over me all of the time so eventually I had put up silencing charms so they couldn't hear my screams. It was bad enough how fragilely I was already treated, people saw my petite body and instantly thought that I needed to be protected; the nightmares just enforced that for them.

Usually after a night of bad dreams I felt as if I had been through the entire war all over again but for some reason today was different. As my subconscious thoughts slowly filtered into my body I began to wake up properly, the first thing I noticed was a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to a bare muscled chest. I blushed at the close proximity, I could see every curve and dip of the muscles that corded his chest, arms and stomach then the blush slowly faded as my brain caught up with my thoughts.

What the hell was someone doing in my bed? I shrieked and pushed against the arms, freeing myself and at the same time propelling myself out of the bed and onto the cold floor. The floor froze my hands and back but I scrambled back up watching as the figure in my back stirred quickly and bolted upright. My jaw dropped open as I saw it was Prince Arthur, he glanced around confused before he spotted me, I had moved into the corner of the room and grabbed a heavy shield off the wall, prepared to smash it against the man's head if he came at me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in my bed?" I screeched finally finding my voice. "Now is that any way for a lady to speak?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and throwing back the covers, sliding out of my bed. He padded quietly towards me and I raised the shield, getting ready to bring it down. "Why were you in my bed?" I hissed again, watching as he stopped a couple of feet in front of me. "You were having a nightmare and screaming so I came in here. I couldn't wake you up or calm you down so I go in there with you and the nightmares seemed to stop," he explained, taking cautious steps forward and plucking the shield from my hands.

I stared at him suspiciously but sensing no deception from him allowed him to come closer, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to get ready for our duel. Don't worry Princess I won't go too hard on you," he smirked and placed the shield on the table, bending down to pick up his sword of the ground where he must have left it last night. He grabbed a large piece of material off the corner of the bed that seemed to be fashioned into a cloak then left, closing the door gently behind him. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed, I chanced a glance outside the window and realised that it was nearly dawn which meant that the duel would be happening soon.

I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick bath, washing away last night's makeup. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and sorted through my closet, looking for something to wear. I had no doubt that he would fight in armour but that would just weigh me down, besides I knew all of the weak points in his armour and exactly how to take him down, books did have their uses in this era after all. I quickly pulled on my lightest clothes consisting of a deep green tank top and black sweat pants that tucked into my black combat boots. The final touch was a pair of black fingerless gloves that were enchanted to protect my fingers from damage so I could fight easier.

I took a deep breath and slotted my hand into my saddle bag, pulling out a gleaming sword that's rubies shone in the early morning light. "Sword of Gryffindor," I breathed, turning it over in my hands and admiring the delicate blade however it was still stronger than any forged by man, goblin made weapons were the most resilient in both the magical and muggle world. I stowed the sword in its sheath at my hip, took a deep breath and stalked out of the door, navigating my way through the castle by memory alone. I made it to the courtyard and saw that the sun was just starting to rise, illuminating the arena in a deep golden glow. Arthur was training down in the centre taking stabs and swings at an imaginary opponent.

Knights, Ladies and Gentlemen of the court lined the stands the royal family sitting in their special booth. The servants and workers at the castle were all lined up along the edge of the stands, watching anxiously, I saw Anna smile brightly and wave enthusiastically at me when she spotted me at the top of the stairs. I grinned and waved back, moving quickly down the stairs and standing opposite Arthur in the sawdust arena. I slowly drew my sword and rested with my feet shoulder width apart the sword point upwards in a diagonal direction.

"Right Princess when you have had enough just forfeit the match and I'll accept your defeat gracefully," Arthur smiled condescendingly and I could practically feel the cockiness oozing out of him. Stupid men just because I was petite they thought I was made of China and had to be treated with extreme caution. I gave him my best smirk and got into a defensive position, my blade facing his side on. King Uther stood and the crowd feel silent as his eyes roamed before resting on the tow of us in the arena. I did a slightly anticipating jiggle, my muscles were practically screaming at me to attack but I ignored them, the energy slowly taking over me.

**NORMAL POV  
**Arthur saw her moving restlessly from foot to foot and grinned inwardly, she could hardly keep her nerves in placed that would be bad for her in a fight if she got scared before it even began. Hermione saw him trying to stop the smile spreading over his face and snarled, he thought she would be scared to fight him, if anything he should be scared of her. Uther glanced worriedly at the two young adults in the arena he did not know how skilled the Princess was and his son had already grown cocky, that could be his undoing.

"Here are the rules for this combat! First there will be no death today accidentally or purposely! Second once a person is on their back and disarmed the fight is over and the one still standing is the victor! Third if a person forfeits that is the end their opponent must back off! Are we understood?!" Uther called, watching as the two opponents faced on another and nodded sharply. From his place he could see the Princess's eyes darting around, taking stock of everything around her including his son's fighting positions.

"Begin!" Uther yelled, dropping his hands down and sitting back, watching worriedly as they began to circle each other. Hermione saw that the Prince was already on the offensive and her brain went haywire with strategies to beat him, her brain cataloguing every move he made. Arthur was beginning to become impatient with the circling and darted forward, swinging his sword in a wide arch that was designed to knock her sword from her hand. She giggled quietly and flipped her sword onto its side, the clang of metal filled the air as the sword struck and was parried neatly off to the side,

Arthur began a series of quick jabs and sweeps that were designed to confuse their opponent, Hermione easily blocked each strike, her sword darting out and slicing wickedly along the joint between his armour where the shoulder met the arm. He hissed as he felt it cut into his skin but managed not to drop his sword, slashing out quickly with his sword then changing direction in mid-air coming back for a second strike, hoping to catch her off guard. Hermione neatly back rolled to avoid the first then did a nimble handspring into the air to avoid the other, her sword flashed through the air and he growled as she struck the same spot as before, creating a deeper wound on his sword arm.

The onlookers watched wide-eyed as the Princess flipped over the Prince's next swing and rolled out of the end, bringing her sword up to slam into the crack between the plates that covered his legs, breaking open the skin and causing his leg to wobble as she came up behind him. Arthur stopped in mid strike and turned, throwing out his sword only to hear a metallic clash as it was batted away harmlessly. Hermione copied Draco and smirked happily, turning three somersaults through the air and landing on the wall of the arena. Arthur came rushing at her and flung his sword out, aiming for her ankles. She flipped just in time and using his shoulders as a launch pad tossed herself into the air, rolling her body into a ball and grinning on hearing the sounding of metal meeting wood.

Arthur grunted as he attempted to remove his sword from where it was embedded deeply in the wood, missing Hermione land perfectly at ease on her feet, her sword pointed down. Seeing it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon Arthur turned to face her, he was not beat yet he had to be on his back for the fight to be over. Hermione could see he was going to fight without his sword and plunged hers into the dirt, the firm ground holding it upright as if it were stone. Arthur raised his eyebrows on seeing her give up the chance at an upper hand but sensed that she wanted a fair fight.

"Still holding back oh mighty Prince," she teased, crouching down like a jungle cat about to pounce, her back leg stretched out while her front one was bent, one hand planted with her fingers in the dirt and another thrust out behind her back. He shook his head, the sweat drops clinging to his fringe flew off and he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, he was disgruntled to see not a hint of exhaustion on her part other than the fine layer of sweat that covered her face and chest. By now the morning sun was high overhead and was shining down on them with a fiery vengeance, the heat must have been unbearable for Arthur who was in heavy armour but Hermione was lucky in a tank top that allowed the breeze in.

"Not anymore," he hissed and roared, throwing himself towards her and sending his fist flying in her direction, she easily crouched under it and kicked out at his injured knee as he passed, making it crumble for a few seconds before he returned back to his feet. He ran at her again and thrust out his leg, hitting her square in the stomach her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she launched out her fist, hitting him straight in the jaw and making him stumble back for a second. He grimaced and let his fists fly out quickly, several hitting her, one of his stray hits landed on the upper part of her left arm and she jolted as if she had been shocked.

Her mouth twisted in a snarl and suddenly her eyes went dead the only emotion in them a kind of cold determination. A shiver went up his spine and told him he had just done something incredibly wrong for her to act like this but still there was a mixture of confusion all he had done was hit her arm. She suddenly hissed and sprang at him, her right fist crushed into his face with surprising speed and he felt the bones in his nose crack as a sadistic smile was looming on her face, her other fist followed in quick succession but targeted his ribs driving all of the air out of his lungs.

Her leg launched out and smashed into the side of his chest she used to momentum to turn her body and spiral in the air her other foot spinning out, he could only watch as if almost in slow motion it connected with his head and sent him sprawling in the dirt, blood dripping form a cut by his ear. He could feel his head swimming and lights exploded behind his eyes, he crumpled to the dust and lay there, breathing heavily.

He looked up and nearly gasped in surprise she stood, blocking the sun form his view so it covered her body in a golden glow, her dark appearance made her look like an angel of death but it was her face that most bothered him. It was completely blank and her eyes were cold and full of hatred. Her hand was clasped firmly over her arm where he had hit her, stopping a heavy flow of blood. He looked on worried, that hit should not have been hard enough to cut open skin unless there had already been something there. Her fingers opened for a fraction of a second and his eyes widened as he caught sight of a crudely formed letter D cut into her skin, beads of crimson blood welling beneath her fingers. She caught him looking and covered it quickly, watching as the crowd applauded wildly for the girl that had bested their Prince.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," she hissed, referring to the cut on her arm, he nodded numbly, still thinking about her dead eyes. "I do believe this means I get to come on this hunting trip?" she questioned innocently, tilting her head cutely to the side. "Of course a deal is a deal," he grumbled, his lower lip jutting out slowly in a pout. "Be ready at noon," he said and she nodded, turning to walk away, "Thank you for the fight," she giggled, covering her mouth to hide her sly grin and stalking back towards the castle, leaving him sitting in the dirt like a fool.

"Damn Princess, that girls got skill," Gwaine laughed, clapping Arthur firmly on the shoulder then hauling him to his feet and resting his elbow on his shoulder. "Let's get you inside and treat those wounds," Gwaine suggested, still silently laughing at his friends misfortune of being beat by a girl, a Princess no less.

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME UPDATE I PROMISE I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	6. Truth or Dare Secrets reveled and Riding

Hermione grimaced as she hurried through the castle halls; she had to get back to her room and get her wand. The words Bellatrix had carved into her arm were bleeding again, it happened sometimes when they were hit with something. The word mudblood had not yet begun to scar properly and too much pressure would cause it to open again, she was lucky that only Arthur had seen them but still it made her uneasy knowing that someone in this time had seen one of her scars, she had tried so hard to hide them with glamour spells, it wouldn't do any good for people to find out about them.

She groaned quietly under her breath and pushed open her doors, moving swiftly across the room to the place she had hidden her bag of magic. Unclasping her hand from the firm grip she had on her arm she rummaged through the bag, her hand emerging triumphantly a few seconds late with her wand firmly in her grasp. A quick flick of her wand later and the words on her arm were already healing, each letter fading until they were only a soft pink colour, well on their way to becoming proper scars.

She knew that she had a couple of hours till they had to leave for the hunting trip and she smiled, flopping backwards onto her bed in a heap. Her head lifted suddenly as she saw Anna enter the room, a tray of food in her hands, she placed it on the table and turned around, her eyes widening in alarm as she saw Hermione sitting vigilantly on the bed, her wand pointed right at the young girl. "Hermione… what is that?" she asked cautiously, afraid that the young lady would get upset with her asking a question. "It's well…uh…its." Hermione stuttered before sighing and lowering her head, patting the bed next to her and motioning for Anna to join her.

"Anna this is a wand, it allows me to perform spells not that I really need it anymore it just helps remind me of certain memories I can't experience again," Hermione confessed, watching as Anna's face contorted into a worried expression, "Hermione, you're practising magic in the one kingdom that puts people to death for it?" Anna cried, her hands wringing nervously and Hermione relaxed, noticing that her worry wasn't due to being scared of Hermione having magic rather for Hermione's welfare. "I don't really have a choice Anna, I was born with magic and if I go to long without using it I can lose control of it and it will instinctively lash out. I can't let that happen, I can't hurt anyone even if it means I could get caught," she whispered, her eyes dropping to stare at her joined hands.

"Oh Hermione. I won't think any less of you because of your magic; I know that you would never allow someone to get hurt because of your actions or in this case lack thereof." Anna responded, leaping forward and throwing her arms around Hermione's neck, catching the taller girl of guard with her sincerity. Hermione smiled happily and returned the hug before pulling away slowly. "Now come on Mione we have to get you ready, and don't worry I'll be coming with you to look after everything," Anna chirped, bouncing up and down happily before tugging on Hermione's hands, successfully pulling her off the bed and to the closet.

"Pass me that bag please," Anna requested, pointing towards one of the enchanted saddlebags, "And yes I know that it can hold more than it looks like, all the servants are talking about the display in the hall with the king," Anna said, grabbing it from Hermione's hand and proceeding to rummage through the closet, every now and then pulling something out with a satisfied noise and dropping it into the bag. Hermione scurried around adding everything else including a tent, two bed rolls, blankets and pillows as well as her weapons, spare clothes and a flute to play for entertainment.

She grinned and moved over to Anna at the closet, looking through it for a suitable outfit to wear for the first day of the hunt, automatically dismissing the notion of wearing a dress, to many places for it to get caught. She watched as Anna finally finished packing the bag, closing it quickly and moving over to Hermione, within minutes finding the perfect outfit. Hermione nodded happily and rummaged through her closet again, pulling out an almost identical set and handing it to Anna, "What's this for Mione?" Anna asked confused, "Well I can't exactly let you go roving around the forest in a dress now can I?" Hermione said rhetorically, pushing Anna in the direction of the bathroom to get changed.

Once the young maidservant was out of sight Hermione quickly stripped out of the clothes she was wearing, pulling on the ones that Anna had laid out. She looked in the mirror and nodded happily, pulling her hair into a tight plait that fell to her waist, pushing her hair back from her head with a dark green headband. She wore a pair of brown tights with a dark green vest top strung together with silver threads and a light green jacket over the top. A pair of light brown riding boots and a brown chocker with an emerald stone completed the look.

She strung her silver bow skilfully and draped it over the saddlebag pushing twin daggers into either boot as she tested the weight of her chosen sword, casting a quick charm on the wand holster up her sleeve so it was undetectable and would allow her to drop her wand into her hand if she flicked her wrist in the right motion. Just then a creaking sound alerted her to a presence across the room and she looked up to see Anna standing still, shifting shyly from foot to foot, "Lovely," Hermione chimed, scanning the young girl from head to toe.

She wore much the same outfit as Hermione except her top was more modest and the pants a bit loser, the colours were different as well, Anna's top was a dark blue top with a sky blue jacket, a headband of the same colour pushing her hair back from her face, her pants were a bit darker than Hermione's and her boots were so dark they were nearly black. She smiled happily at Hermione and placed her maid's outfit on the table, turning back to Hermione.

"Now milady what would you like to do until we have to go?" Anna asked, grinning cheekily as she used Hermione's title, "Well we could play a game," Hermione suggested and Anna nodded happily, "Can we play truth or dare. Pweeeeease," Anna begged, clasping her hands under her chin and wobbling her bottom lip, giving Hermione the largest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. A knocking at the door disrupted Hermione's answer and Anna nodded, moving quickly over to the door and opening it to reveal Morgana and Gwen who were smiling.

"Miladies," Anna said, curtsying deeply, "None of that, we are Morgana and Gwen to our friends," Gwen said kindly, helping up the stammering serving girl. "What are you two doing before the hunt?" Morgana asked watching interested at the relationship between Hermione and her maidservant, "We're going to play a game of truth or dare," Hermione smiled as Anna launched herself at Hermione squealing as Morgana and Gwen shared a look behind their backs, reminded of how they used to be before Gwen became a noble woman.

"I'll go first, truth or dare?" Morgana asked settling back onto the headboard of the bed with a pile of pillows behind her while Hermione, Gwen and Anna copied her, Gwen and Anna sitting at the end of the bed with Morgana taking the spot next to Hermione. "Uh… truth," Anna said confidently, "Who do you like?" Morgana questioned cheekily, Anna blushed and looked down, "Sir Percival," she mumbled, blushing, "Really? He's one of Arthur's knights' right?" Gwen asked shocked watching as the maidservant blushed even further, "Yes." Hermione grinned wickedly but it was cut short as Anna looked up and smirked at her, "Truth or dare," she teased.

"Dare," Hermione nodded resolutely, "I dare you to kiss the first knight you see when we get down to the courtyard. And it has to be a proper kiss with tongue," Anna smirked and Hermione's face fell, Morgana and Gwen collapsed giggling and Anna followed soon after seeing the distressed look on Hermione's face. "Damn that's a good one. Truth or dare?" she asked, directing her question to Morgana, "I choose dare," Morgana grinned, "Okay. Hmmmm… oh I know, I dare you to tell Uther you're pregnant the day after the hunt at breakfast and only tell him the truth at dinner," Hermione smirked evilly at the thought of Uther's face.

Morgana paled but nodded determinedly and turned to Gwen, grinning at the look of fear on her olds friends face, "Who do you have a crush on?" she asked, Gwen blushed much like Anna and stared at her fingers before squaring her shoulders and raising her head, "I like Lancelot," she announced and Morgana smiled knowingly, "I just knew it whenever the knights have practise you always stare at him," Morgana giggled and hugged her long-time friend. Hermione shook her head and laughed, watching as Gwen blushed a deep cherry red. Hermione thought of how accepting the girls were and wondered if they would be like Anna when she told them her secret and if they weren't she could always obliviate them.

"I have something I want to tell you to," she said suddenly, stopping the girls suddenly with her serious tone, "What's that?" Gwen asked curiously and Anna looked at Hermione in shock when she realised what she was going to tell the two nobles women. "I have magic, I was born with it," she said softly and the two girls eyes widened before they relaxed, "I knew there was something about you, and don't worry about us telling anyone, I have magic as well and Gwen already knows, she has for a while. I get these dreams of sort that tell me of things that are going to happen, I can do some small things with magic but mainly the dreams," Morgana confirmed, watching as the others just shrugged it off, smiling relieved as more people who knew of her secret just accepted it was who she was and didn't turn her in.

"I have some information you might like to, especially those who have small crushes on knights" Gwen said cheerily, and the three girls attention turned to her, "Tell me ladies what do you do when there's a tournament fight for the knights and it starts to rain?' she asked and the two girls who had been to them before shrugged, "We go inside while they keep fighting," Morgana stated, cocking her head to the side questioningly. "Seriously! Well damn you miss the best part. Think it through. The knights keep fighting but their shirts would get wet and heavy then start dragging them down, what do you think they do with the shirts?" Gwen teases, lifting an eyebrow. "Oh. My. God. You mean that when it starts raining during a fight and we go inside the knights take off their shirts?" Morgana wails, dropping back despairingly onto her pillows while Anna fake cries into her hands, "Why!" she wailed dramatically at the ceiling, tipping back her head.

Hermione grinned and tented her fingers together, smirking wickedly, "Morgana do you think you can convince your father to have a tournament this week, I predict that it will rain in a few days if the weather is anything to go by," she looked over at Morgana and the girl in question nodded happily clapping her hands together in agreement. "So Morgana we all know why we want the tournament we all have someone to watch out for, who's the knight in question?" Gwen quizzed watching as Morgana sighed. "Sir Gwaine," she mumbled before promptly dropping her head into the pillow as Gwen, Anna and Hermione squealed. "However I'm never going to do anything about it. He's a man-whore it's so obvious I could never be anything more to him than a good shag," Morgana complained a sad look covering her features.

"Not true, Gwaine has an overly affectionate personality because he didn't have a father growing up and his mother barely had time for him with all the work he did plus he hasn't even slept with as many women as the rumours say, most of that is just women gossiping. And Morgana if you must know whenever you enter a room I see his eyes instantly be drawn to yours, if I do say so myself I believe he may have a crush on you to Gana," Gwen interjected smiling sweetly at her friend as she continued to groaned into her pillow.

"Hey," Hermione interjected, suddenly realising what Gwen had said about them each watching someone special, "I didn't say I had my eye on a knight," she complained and the three girls giggled, "Oh really so you aren't lusting after a certain golden haired prince?" Anna sang teasingly, grinning as Hermione shot her a mock angry look, "Okay I admit, he's hot, funny, a good fighter and totally sweet. I mean I had a nightmare last night and he came in, he couldn't wake me so he stayed with me all night," Hermione gushed as the other girls squealed before she realised she was trying to find reasons not to be with him, "But still he's arrogant, annoying and sexist. Plus he doesn't even like me in that way," she complained, flopping back into the bed next to Morgana and burying her head in the pillow just like the dark haired beauty was doing.

"Come on you two lets finish our game," Gwen cheered brightly and the two girls moaned, sitting up slowly. Over the course of the next hour there were many more truth or dares. Gwen confessed to having had a crush on Merlin at one point, kissing Sir Leon and going skinny dipping when she was younger, she was dared to kiss Lancelot when they got to the courtyard and play a prank on Arthur sometime during the next week. Morgana admitted to not being a virgin and was dared to kiss Gwaine at the same time as Gwen and also she was dared to come on the trip and had coerced Gwen into coming as well, Hermione had already doubled up on the necessities she was bringing and enlarged the tent she had to fit four people instead of two.

Anna had only had one dare and two truths she had confessed who her first kiss was, having seen one of the knights naked before by accident and also been dared to kiss Sir Percival when Gwen and Morgana did, this causing her to blush a brilliant red as the other girls laughed at her dumbstruck expression. When it was Hermione's go the others had turned on her with relentless expressions, each ready to get their own back for the questions she had asked and the dares she had given. She had admitted to having been tortured, who her first snog was with and who her previous crushes were on. She had also been dared to sing 3 songs during the hunting trip, as Morgana and Gwen had heard about her singing voice and wanted to hear it for themselves, start a food fight sometime in the next week and play a prank on Uther but not so obvious that it got her caught as the culprit.

The three girls realised that they only had about a half hour before they were meant to leave and Gwen and Morgana were leant some clothes similar to Hermione's and Anna's. Gwen's were done in dark and soft purples with black tights and grey boots while Morgana's were dark and light pinks her pants were like Anna's but a soft cream with pearly white boots. The four girls giggled together as they quickly made their way to the stables each getting a horse for them to ride on, Hermione preferred to use Terra as she was more comfortable with her own horse. They all lead their horses down to the courtyard and assembled the knights' as well, knowing if they left it to the men they would take a long time and it would be ages before they left.

They tied the knights' horses slightly away from theirs so once they kissed their chosen victims they would have enough time to get on their horses and be already out of the gate by the time they mounted. Hermione anxiously watched the entrance to the courtyard, knowing she was the only one without a definite target. She saw the shadow of a figure on the arch and sucked in a deep breath, her eyes straining visibly, the other three women watched to, various expressions of apprehension on their faces as they waited for their kiss targets to arrive. Hermione let out a startled gasp as the figure of Prince Arthur became prominent in the arch, the others turning to her smirking evilly as they forgot their own predicament for the moment. She turned around and tried to run away only to be grabbed by her shoulders and pulled back, the three women talking happily together as they dragged her in Arthur's direction.

Arthur watched confused as Gwen, Morgana and the newest maidservant dragged the Princess in their direction, he could tell by the startled looks on his knights faces that they had no idea what was going on either. As the Princess came closer he could hear her muttering death threats under her breath and from the raised eyebrows of his knights he could tell they could to. "… and then I'm going to string you up by your ankles from the turrets and leave you there only feeding you enough to keep you alive. Then when you're burning from exposure to the sun, you're skin crying out in agony I'll cut you down and let you fall into a bath of ice water filled with salt that'll sting… oh yes that'll sting. After that I'll drag all of you behind my horse over a field of shattered glass and salt to rub in your wounds then finally I'll have you beaten to death by a mountain troll with a club made of hot branding irons and poisonous fangs," she hissed, still trying to dig her heels into the ground. Arthur had to admit he was impressed with her creativity.

"You were dared Mione, you have to do it," Morgana chirped, hauling the Princess so she was standing in front of him, surprising Arthur with how quickly the other girls had given the Princess a nickname. "Whatever Gana don't forget your dares you three," she growled and they all paled, Hermione turning back to him with a triumphant smile that soon faded when she caught sight of his face. "I am so sorry about this, if you have to blame someone blame those three evil women over there," she sighed, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to point at said three evil women who smiled and wave happily at him. He barely had time to ask what she meant before she surged forward, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer as her soft pink lips connected with his, her tongue darted out and along the seam of his mouth soon gaining entrance as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her body against his as their tongues battled.

She sighed and pulled back, stepping back a few feet and purposely avoiding looking at him as his knights wolf whistled behind him, he stared at her as she turned, oblivious to his searching eyes as she hissed at her friends who were by this point squealing madly, whatever she said seemed to drain them of their excitement and return them to their previous expressions of bordering hysteria. Hermione smirked and pointed at Morgana, gesturing with her hand in an expression of continue. Morgana tugged her lips back in a snarl but squared her shoulders and marched forward, passing Arthur with a comforting pat on the back, her steps faltered slightly as she neared the knights who stared at her nervously.

She stuck her tongue out at Hermione over her shoulder who was clapping and cheering loudly, and moved forward, grabbing onto Gwaine's dark locks and pulling him against her, her lips connected with his passionately and she moaned as his tongue darted out, seeking entrance to which she happily obliged, his arms wrapping securely around her waist as the other knights stared at them in shock. Morgana groaned and stepped back, smiling winningly while winking saucily at Gwaine and joined the group of women. Anna was next and she looked back nervously at the group of women who made shooing motions towards her with their hands.

She nodded determinedly and strode forward, bypassing Arthur and moving confidently towards the knights. The one she was trying to reach was standing at the back of the group, staring at her dumbstruck as she moved swiftly towards them, pushing the men aside to reach Percival who looked slightly down at her from his height. She stood on tiptoes and pulled herself up using his neck, her lips easily finding his as she fisted her small hands together, his muscled arms soon helping to hold her up as he returned the kiss with equal vigour. She disconnected from his lips, her hands drew back slowly from around his neck and she smiled shyly at him before she pushed her way back out of the staring group of knights and towards her friends.

Gwen took a deep breath a grinned nervously at her friends before quickly walking forwards patting Arthur softly on the shoulder as she stepped easily around him, she ignored her brothers concerned look and stopped in front of Lancelot, fisting her hands in the front of his chainmail she pulled herself up and tugged him down, covering his lips with her own in a heated kiss that he happily returned, oblivious to her brothers angry stare that was burning holes into the side of his head. She slowly withdrew, her hands running up to cup his tanned face before she stepped back, moving swiftly over to her friends who then huddled together in a group, the women all turned at almost the exact same moment and smiled cheekily at the knights almost as if it was planned before hurrying towards the horses standing in the centre of the courtyard.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?" Arthur asked, his eyes still following the retreating figure of the Princess, his mind stilled glued to the thought of her lips on his, he was right, her lips were so very soft. "Arthur mate, I think we just got kissed by four gorgeous women," Gwaine observed, moving forward to pat Arthur on the shoulder much like the girls had done. The knights couldn't do anything but watch as the group of women mounted their horses and rode towards the gate, stopping just short of the exit before one of the figures turned back, the green clothing identifying her as Hermione. "Oh we almost forgot to tell you, Gwen and Morgana are coming hunting to," Hermione yelled, smiling happily as the knights finally snapped back into action and hurriedly mounted their own horses, rushing over to meet them.

"Nicely done Mione," Morgana cheered, holding out her hand for the other girl to slap, Hermione did so smiling cheekily, turning back in her saddle to watch the knights as they urged their horses in a canter to catch up with them, drawing up just behind their horses. "Hey Mione how 'bout a song?" Gwen asked merrily, Hermione scowled, sending a sharp look in her direction, "It's one of your dares and it'll help to pass the time, please Mione," Anna begged, clasping her hands together and forcing crocodile tears to her eyes. "Fine, what kind of song," Hermione hissed, scanning through the list of songs in her head.

"Hmmmm, how about one about a love song, something sweet," Morgana suggested and Hermione nodded, thinking of one of the sweetest love songs she knew of. She almost laughed when she found one she thought would fit perfectly for her situation, "Okay but don't blame me if I'm not that good," she warned and the knights and Arthur exchanged confused glances, they had heard her sing before, when she was on the hill during training surely she realised that she had a beautiful voice.

_**Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

Hermione smiled dreamily unaware of the trance like expressions the knights and her friends wore behind her, staring at her back as she continued to ride along at a slow pace. Her voice was sweet and she sung with such intensity that it was like a single drop of water would break the enchantment she held them under.

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Morgana and Gwen shared secretive looks behind her back and Gwen nudged Morgana gesturing with her head to where Arthur sat astride his horse, his jaw almost slack as he listened to the sweet melody.

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer  
One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Hermione's voice trailed off and only then did she become aware of the silence that had descended over the group as she sang, her face blushed a deep red as she saw each member of their party was staring at her with wide eyes, "Was I really that terrible?" she asked jestingly and they all hurried to placate her, she smirked knowingly and rolled her eyes, shooting down their hurried responses. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked, addressing her question to the knights and Arthur, hoping one of them would answer her question.

"To a forest about 3 hours ride from here," Arthur responded and Hermione groaned, turning back to face the front and making her horse slow down so she was level with her friends, "Stupid people who organised this stupid hunt couldn't have picked a stupid closer forest the stupid pricks," she muttered quietly, wringing her hands together in frustration as she settled back to get comfortable for the long ride ahead.

**SONG WAS A THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI IT'S REALLY SWEET SO I RECOMMEND THAT YOU CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE! ALSO IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER LEAVE A REVIEW, I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK ON MY STORIES!**


End file.
